As a method of chemically producing (E)-7-[2-cyclopropyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-quinolin-3-yl]-3,5-dihydroxy-hept-6-enoic acid esters, for example, the following production route has been known as disclosed in Patent Document 1.

Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses another production process using an optically active Schiff base.
Still furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a production process using methyl (R)-3-tert-butyl dimethylsilyloxy-6-dimethoxyphosphinyl-5-oxohexanoate at a very low temperature.
On the other hand, a method of producing an optically active alcohol product by a stereo-selective reduction of a compound having a carbonyl group using microbial cells and/or a cell preparation is applicable as a cost effective method of production with few byproducts to the manufacturing of the above compound. As a method for a compound including a quinolin ring in a side chain of a carbonyl group, Non-Patent Document 1 has described that the following reaction can be performed using Microbacterium campoquemadoensis

Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 2 has a description that the following reaction can be performed using a bakers yeast.

However, with respect to a compound in which carbonyl groups continuously exist in the molecule thereof in addition to the presence of olefin on the α-position of the carbonyl groups, such as (E)-7-[2-cyclopropyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-quinolin-3-yl]-3,5-dioxohepto-6-enoic acid esters, no example in which such a compound can be reduced using a microorganism in a stereo-selective manner has been known in the art.    <Non-Patent Document 1> Appl microbial Biotechnol (1998) 49: p. 709-717    <Non-Patent Document 2> Bioorg Med Chem Lett, vol. 8, p. 1403-(1998)    <Patent Document 1> JP 1-279866 A    <Patent Document 2> JP 8-92217 A    <Patent Document 3> JP 8-127585 A